Désespoir
by KoyangiLay
Summary: Abandon.
1. Prologue

Hello !

Je vous reviens avec une fic. Et non ce n'est pas un OS. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura mais je publierai qu'une fois par semaine. J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres mais étant donné que je passe des entretiens pour des écoles de commerce, je ne peux publier qu'une fois par semaine. Bien sûr, je vais essayer d'être régulière… Pas comme avec ma dernière fic… Hum… Là, je sais comment ça se terminera, mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps.

Ça va être un point de vue omniscient et surtout, c'est un univers alternatif.

Bien évidemment, Levi/Eren comme pairing.

Dernière remarque ! Si jamais vous remarquez des fautes de syntaxes, d'orthographe, etc. Prévenez-moi que je puisse me corriger.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Désespoir– Prologue**

« Ce monde doit disparaître. »

Eren Jäger s'était engagé en tant que militaire aux côtés de Mikasa Ackerman et d'Armin Arlert. Mikasa était le jeune prodige de cette 104ème brigade tandis qu'Eren ressemblait plus au raté. Cette école forme des militaires pour le maintien du pays, mais surtout, pour protéger les grands du monde obscur, ce revers de la médaille qui n'est autre que les expérimentations généralement douteuses. Ainsi, bien que Mikasa soit une femme, elle était la personne actuellement la plus qualifiée pour faire partie des gouvernants. Ceux qui purent la rejoindre furent Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover et Annie Leonhart.

Le reste de la 104ème brigade se retrouvait membres d'un certain Bataillon d'exploration. Mikasa avait eu du mal à laisser Eren, ainsi, par ses compétences exceptionnelles, elle a choisi de rejoindre ce bataillon. Reiner et Bertolt l'ont également rejoint, laissant Annie de côté. Cela déplu fortement à Eren, parce qu'elle méritait bien mieux, et surtout, son excuse n'était pas valable selon lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans ce bataillon d'exploration, dirigé par Erwin Smith. Hansi Zoe était la scientifique du Bataillon, son assistant n'est autre que Moblit Berner. Levi Ackerman était non seulement l'homme le plus compétent de l'humanité, mais aussi le bras droit d'Erwin Smith. Ce qui retint l'attention n'était autre que son nom de famille : Ackerman, mais aussi sa petite taille et sa froideur. Seulement, il déçut plusieurs de ces recrues par sa vulgarité. Il était même idolâtré. Le seul qui continuait malgré tout à l'admirer n'était autre qu'Eren. Levi possédait sa propre équipe composée de Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Gunther Schultz et Erd Gin.

Le devoir du Bataillon d'exploration était justement d'explorer ce monde obscur, et surtout d'éliminer les nuisibles. Les nuisibles n'étaient malheureusement pas ceux auxquels ils pensaient. Ils n'étaient nuisibles que pour l'Etat corrompu. Historia Reiss, qui fut autrefois nommée Christa Lenz, devint Reine par sa légitimité. Malgré sa bonne volonté, elle restait manipulable, et même si elle voulait détruire ce monde obscur, on l'empêcha. La Brigade Spéciale déclarait que ce monde était nécessaire au maintien de la paix. C'est pourquoi, malgré ses pouvoirs de Reine, elle ne pouvait s'y opposer. Ceci restait la face visible des « négociations ».

Ils étaient devenus des chiens au service de l'armée et la seule préoccupation des dirigeants étaient le maintien de leurs pouvoirs. Le monde obscur n'était qu'un moyen de s'enrichir et de gagner davantage de pouvoir.

Ils étaient devenus des chiens au service de l'armée et ils le resteront, à cause de leurs engagements.

* * *

Ne vous en faites pas, il y a des chapitres ! A la semaine prochaine


	2. Engagement

Hello !

Encore merci pour vos reviews et lectures (surtout lectures en fait). Je vous présente ce premier chapitre. Les protagonistes principaux sont Eren et Mikasa, ici, mais également Armin. Je reprends donc un peu Shingeki no Kyojin, mais l'univers est, encore une fois, assez différent. Fin, vous verrez :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Désespoir – Engagement**

Ce monde de pourritures, ce monde communément appelé Monde Obscur par l'Armée et Cour Sombre par la population de cet endroit, regroupaient les pires ordures, qu'ils soient scientifiques ou renégats. Plus précisément, il s'agissait d'un miroir de la réalité, ce miroir qui reflétait la réalité de l'Etat. Il était désormais possible de créer un clone parfait avec seulement l'ADN d'une personne, voire même des monstres avaient été créés, tels que des sirènes, pour satisfaire les personnes les plus dérangées. Eren ne sut que plus tard qu'un clone de sa mère défunte existait. D'où son engagement. Mikasa s'était engagée pour protéger Eren, lui seul comptait depuis le massacre de ses parents. Seulement, une chose l'échappait. Elle était bien trop parfaite pour être humaine. Elle excellait partout. Elle était le prodige de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. De plus, sa beauté particulière laissait rarement les personnes indifférentes. Particulière parce qu'elle était métisse et parce qu'on ne retrouvait aucun asiatique dans cette partie du continent. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à être trop parfaite. Il s'avérait que Levi Ackerman, elle ne savait pas quels liens elle pouvait avoir avec ce type, était aussi une personne dont la puissance était inégalable. L'autre personne dont on pouvait avoir des doutes n'étaient autre qu'Eren Jäger, qu'elle considérait comme son frère, qui avait une couleur d'yeux suffisamment particulière, elle ne connaissait personne avec une telle teinte. Ainsi, la principale question était : **sont-ils humains ou sont-ils des êtres dont l'existence n'est même pas définie ?** Elle ne pouvait y répondre pour le moment.

Mikasa avait perdu ses deux parents lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. La mort de Carla, la mère d'Eren était pleine de mystères. Mais après avoir découvert un « clone » de sa mère, il avait ainsi compris qu'il devait combattre ces personnes qui se prenaient pour des apprentis sorciers. Armin n'avait rien de spécial, hormis son intelligence hors pair. D'où son engagement dans l'armée, pensant œuvrer pour le bien de l'humanité. Il connaissait de plus le passé d'Eren et de Mikasa, ce qui le poussa davantage à s'engager. Ainsi pensaient-ils œuvrer pour la bonne cause, en s'engageant.

L'enfer de l'armée et l'hypocrisie des hauts placés étaient donc devenus leur quotidien.

Bien que Mikasa fût considérée comme « trop parfaite », certaines personnes comme Hitch Dreyse spéculaient sur le fait qu'elle n'était même pas humaine, même que tous les souvenirs qu'elle possédait étaient implantés. Son seul véritable souvenir serait justement la mort de ses prétendus parents. Elle ne pouvait y croire, c'est pourquoi elle s'accrochait tant à Eren. Parce qu'il était le seul espoir qu'elle avait, celui qui la considérait comme une véritable humaine. Elle était sûre d'une chose, Armin était humain, malgré son intelligence comparable aux meilleurs scientifiques, il restait humain, et cela la rassurait. Pour Eren, elle suppose que c'était le cas, en tout cas, elle l'espérait. Pourquoi aurait-elle été modifiée d'ailleurs ? Voire même, pourquoi créer un être parfait ? Etait-ce pour changer le gouvernement corrompu malgré une Reine de bonne volonté ? Des questions se bousculaient et les réponses ne venaient pas. Tout était si flou, tellement flou qu'elle finissait par se demander si l'engagement était réellement la meilleure des solutions.

Quant à Eren, il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de questions jusqu'à son entrée à l'école militaire. C'était à partir de là qu'il comprit que la plupart de ses camarades considéraient sa sœur comme une création des autorités. Il n'y pensait pas. Elle était humaine, elle était sa sœur depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé du massacre qu'avaient subi ses parents. Elle avait souffert, elle avait perdu toute raison de vivre. Alors il lui en redonnait une. **Elle était sa sœur, humaine et imparfaite**. Son objectif était de détruire le Monde Obscur, détruire les abominations que les scientifiques avaient fini par créer. Il savait que sa mère était clonée, il l'avait aperçu après sa mort. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle aurait reconnu son propre fils. Une chose devait changer, voire disparaître, c'était ce monde obscur, ce poison de l'humanité, celui qui animait tant le désespoir dans le cœur des hommes.

Le monde obscur, le marché noir de l'Etat.

Il savait bien sûr que sa couleur d'yeux était particulière, un vert-gris, peu commun mais charmant. Il avait rarement vu ce type de couleur, voire jamais à part ses propres yeux. Il avait crû en voir une dans ce marché noir. Une fille assez téméraire, avec la même couleur d'yeux mais des cheveux bruns tirant vers le rouge et un teint hâlé. Cependant, il savait d'avance qu'elle était un clone, voire pire, une création. Tout était possible dans ce marché noir, dès lors que l'on possédait les attributs génétiques pour. Et le fait qu'Eren possède une couleur telle laissait également croire qu'il a été modifié, voire comme Mikasa, créé de toute pièce, seulement, la seconde solution était moins plausible par ses compétences déplorables. Ainsi était-il moins exposé aux critiques et aux conneries débitées sur les modifications génétiques.

La troisième personne à s'être engagée auprès d'Eren et de Mikasa n'était autre qu'Armin. Il était et demeure un gamin peureux, incapable et faible. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il était doté d'une intelligence hors pair et d'un sens de la logique digne des scientifiques de renom. Concernant la stratégie, il est même capable de comprendre les agissements d'Erwin Smith, le Commandant du Bataillon d'exploration. Lui ne connaissait rien du monde obscur si ce n'est qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un marché noir. Il avait seulement rejoint Eren parce il restait son meilleur ami. Il aurait souhaité plus de capacités physiques. Et lui non plus ne s'était demandé si Mikasa était humaine ou non. Elle était également une personne chère à ses yeux, et même si elle était intelligente et puissante, elle avait une faiblesse et une seule : Eren. C'était pourquoi elle ne pouvait être qu'humaine.

Elle savait seulement parfaitement contrôler ses sentiments.

Après qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans l'armée, ils avaient dû subir plusieurs entraînements d'endurance notamment, mais également du maniement d'armes blanches ou d'armes à feu. Les plus compétents pouvaient manier les deux avec précision. Mikasa s'était à nouveau retrouvée en première place. Elle était considérée comme un génie. Reiner en deuxième position ne pouvait manier que les armes blanches tout comme sa camarade Annie, alors que leur acolyte Bertolt utilisait des armes à feu. Le reste s'entraînait encore afin de pouvoir utiliser au moins l'un des types d'armes proposés. Ces quatre-là étaient bien trop parfaits pour être humain, c'était ce que pensaient aussi bien les militaires que la brigade quasi-entière. Trop parfaits, non pas physiquement, mais leurs compétences étaient trop élevées pour leur âge. Ce que ressentaient réellement ces personnes envers eux, c'était de la jalousie. C'était pourquoi l'hypothèse de la modification génétique avait été émise. Pour le moment, elle reste infondée, mais blessante.

S'il s'avérait qu'ils avaient raison, quelle serait la réaction première des accusés ?

Ceux qui soutenaient Mikasa étaient Eren, Armin, mais également Jean, qui est fou d'elle, ou encore Sasha et Connie. D'autres ne donnaient pas leur avis quant à sa prétendue modification. Il était même plus probablement que Reiner, Bertolt et Annie aient été modifiés car ils sont issus du même village. Dans ce cas, cela signifiait aussi qu'Eren et Armin, tout comme Mikasa avaient été modifiés, puisqu'ils viennent du même district également. Les spéculations sur leur vie privée allaient de bon train. Elles continuaient même au point de vouloir réduire sous silence ces prétendus humains.

C'est ainsi que leur enfer commença.

Au début, ça ne touchait que Mikasa. Elle n'en avait que faire, « qu'ils spéculent si ça les enchante. » Pensait-elle. Elle se sentait humaine. Elle avait connu la tristesse, la peur, la joie. Elle se souvenait parfaitement lorsque sa mère lui gravait sur son poignet la marque de son clan, elle possède toujours ce tatouage. Son pire souvenir reste le massacre de ses parents, et son incapacité à bouger lors de la tuerie. Tout ce que ces bêtes souhaitaient, c'était de vendre des personnes asiatiques au marché noir. En effet, par leur rareté, ils sont recherchés et vendus pour des sommes astronomiques. C'est pourquoi il est légitime de penser qu'une personne avec ces caractéristiques a été modifiée, voire créée avec un simple échantillon. Elle ne s'en souciait pas, du moment que ça ne touchait qu'elle et uniquement elle, les critiques ne l'atteindraient pas.

Seulement, ça avait fini par dériver. Eren était la prochaine cible, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pour commencer, il était imparfait, il était même mauvais ! Pourquoi le critiquaient-ils ? Eren avait une couleur d'yeux trop particulière et une force titanesque. Bien que ce ne fût pas courant, Mikasa le voyait comme un humain, comme son frère, si ce n'était pas plus. Il ne pouvait pas être modifié. Puis Armin… Il était inconcevable qu'il soit une telle abomination. Les accusations envers lui s'estompaient bien plus rapidement contrairement à Eren ou Mikasa. Ils étaient, avec Reiner, Bertolt et Annie, les cibles parfaites, parce que s'ils étaient modifiés, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient été envoyés par une tierce personne afin de renverser le gouvernement. La tierce personne venait forcément du marché noir. Pourquoi voudrait-elle détruire le marché noir dans ce cas ? Ou le but est peut-être autre… ?

Ceux qui osaient spéculer sur l'identité des militaires étaient minoritairement la population, car ils sont tenus dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Seuls les plus érudits pouvaient s'en douter. En effet, certaines personnes issues des classes moyennes voire ouvrières donnaient volontiers leur ADN contre de l'argent, afin de vivre plus convenablement. Cependant, certains osaient même vendre leurs propres enfants, non pas pour mieux vivre, non, uniquement pour conserver une vie de célibataire. D'où l'émergence du marché noir. Il était facile de profiter de personnes faibles. Il arrivait parfois que la classe aisée avait recours aux services du marché noir, pour notamment posséder des esclaves, ou dans le pire des cas, avoir des membres en plus, par exemple, il était possible d'avoir son propre clone au cas où l'on perdrait un bras lors d'un accident. Ce marché permettait tout ce qui était illégal, inconcevable. C'était ainsi qu'est né le monde obscur. Par l'égoïsme de l'Homme, par l'individualisme, et surtout, pour son propre confort, quitte à payer davantage. Les classes moyennes vendaient, les classes aisées achetaient. C'était le marché noir, le monde obscur.

Cependant, les militaires ainsi que les scientifiques y avaient également recours. En effet, les plus spéculateurs étaient cela, simplement parce qu'ils vivaient, voire erraient dans ce monde. Ils connaissaient ce monde mieux que n'importe qui, et afin de faire bonne figure, prétendaient vouloir l'éradiquer. Alors que les plus gros clients n'étaient autres que ces personnes-là. Il était simple d'obtenir l'ADN d'un grand savant et de se le transplanter, d'avoir des yeux bleus paon alors que sa propre couleur est brune ou verte. Les scientifiques du marché noir se prenaient pour des alchimistes, voire des apprentis sorciers, et l'armée en profitait, tout en cachant cette sombre partie aux recrues, afin qu'eux aussi, plus tard, ils eussent recours à ces abominations, afin que le gouvernement continuât d'appartenir aux militaires, sans jamais laisser le pouvoir à la royauté. De plus, cela permettait de prétendre être des sauveurs de l'humanité, et de donner ce que le peuple souhaitait. L'économie ne marchait que grâce à ce marché odieux.

Ainsi s'étaient-ils engagés sans connaître la vérité. Ils étaient désormais à la botte de l'armée, et s'ils osaient la quitter, même si ces élèves sont particulièrement performants, les plus hauts-placés étaient suffisamment modifiés pour y faire face, pour les éliminer et en effaçant totalement leur existence. Il était si simple de manipuler la vie, la mort et la mémoire.

Ils s'étaient engagés pour le bien de l'humanité. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pris dans une toile d'araignée.

Plus le temps passait, et moins les mentalités changeaient. Mikasa, Eren, Reiner, Bertolt et Annie étaient bien devenus des militaires malgré la réticence de la Brigade Spéciale et principalement des hauts-placés. Le peuple n'en avait que faire des militaires, du moment qu'ils pouvaient vivre d'oisiveté pour le restant de leurs jours. En passant des examens et des tests d'aptitudes physiques, seuls les quatre premiers pouvaient rejoindre le Brigade Spéciale, la fameuse protection rapprochée de la famille royale. Les quatre premiers n'étaient autres que Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt et Annie. Le cinquième était Eren, ce qui confirmait davantage qu'ils avaient été modifiés et Mikasa créée de toute pièce. C'était à cause de leur excellence qu'ils devaient subir la Brigade Spéciale.

Finalement, Mikasa, Reiner et Bertolt avaient fini par rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration, laissant Annie dans la Brigade. Cela avait ravi les supérieurs car « ils creusent leur propre tombe en allant dans ce corps d'armée. » En effet, le pourcentage de mort dans le Bataillon était trois à quatre fois plus élevé que dans les autres corps, par leur surexposition dans le marché noir. Il n'y avait pas de monstre mythologique tel que des titans, mais ils essayaient d'en créer. Par contre, à cause des modifications génétiques, des sirènes ou encore des harpies étaient nées, même si elles ne pouvaient vivre qu'une semaine tout au plus. Pour Annie, la réflexion était plutôt « nous pourrions la maîtriser, voire la torturer afin d'en connaître davantage sur son passé. » Seulement, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'elle pouvait également être un informateur nécessaire à la destruction de l'armée.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le Bataillon d'exploration, de nombreux militaires restaient réticents vis-à-vis de ces prétendus modifiés génétiques. Ils furent néanmoins chaleureusement accueillis par le Commandant Erwin Smith. Des bons éléments étaient nécessaires dans un corps d'armée avec le plus grand taux de mortalité. Généralement, ce corps subissait des embuscades et les moins expérimentés mouraient. Le Commandant tiqua lorsqu'il avait entendu « Ackerman », il ne pouvait nier le fait que la puissance des deux était exceptionnelle. Le clan Ackerman était très peu connu, mais ils étaient considérés comme des rebelles par l'armée et par la famille royale, jusqu'à leur éradication. De nos jours, le nom a disparu, ne laissant aucun héritage. Levi et Mikasa Ackerman n'étaient plus considérés comme des menaces, ce malgré leur force écrasante.

A peine arrivèrent les nouvelles recrues, le Commandant établissait un plan d'attaque pour détruire le marché noir. Ils allaient probablement y laisser la vie, mais il fallait avant tout détruire le monde de l'ombre afin de ramener l'espoir disparu. Et même s'il fallait détruire par la même occasion l'humanité. Parce que l'Homme est la cause de ce désespoir. L'Homme, en voulant exaucer le moindre de ses désirs, a fini par créer cet endroit qu'est le marché noir. Tous les péchés y sont réunis. Avarice : la volonté de dominer ce monde et de l'y plonger davantage dans l'ombre. Colère : les impayés, les expériences ratées contribuent à l'abandon de ce monde à la violence. Envie : tout posséder est une fin. Gourmandise : le marché noir a dévoré peu à peu l'espoir. Luxure : le sexe avec des créatures autrefois mythologiques, des clones ou autre abomination. Orgueil : la fierté d'avoir créé des monstres. Paresse : l'oisiveté des consommateurs qui ne souhaitent que dépenser leur argent inutilement. C'était là que le Commandant emmènerait son armée. Là où la mort était omniprésente, tout comme la fumée du charbon des narguilés.

Il y avait plusieurs troupes. Mikasa s'était retrouvé avec les plus compétents. Eren était avec Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Myllius Zermsky, Mina Carolina et son meilleur ami, Armin. Reiner et Bertolt avaient disparu.

Plusieurs personnes avaient perdu la vie, dont toute l'équipe d'Eren, hormis Armin. Ils avaient subi une embuscade, chaque entité possédait une force herculéenne et les écrasait jusqu'au sang*, jusqu'à la mort certaine. Armin avait été sauvé par Eren.

Mikasa le sut, elle voulut ainsi disparaître. « Ce monde est cruel. »

Elle avait fini par perdre espoir. Elle voulait mourir pour le rejoindre. Elle allait se laisser mourir, elle en avait la ferme intention. Pourtant, son corps se mit à bouger instinctivement. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, surtout pas maintenant. Sinon elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, elle devait se rappeler de lui, c'était tout.

Une entité bestiale la sauva. Ecrasant tout sur son passage. Elle avait détruit une partie de ce monde. L'humanité avait gagné.

Cette bête avait ainsi fini par s'effondrer. Eren était cette bête à la force titanesque. Il avait un physique humain, mais une force que son corps ne pouvait supporter.

Il était vivant.

Il est vivant.

Eren était vivant.

Même si une partie des recrues avait disparu, il restait de l'espoir. Cet espoir n'était autre qu'Eren Jäger, de la 104ème brigade, cinquième du classement. Il n'était définitivement pas humain. C'est pourquoi il avait fallu le juger. Les hauts-placés avaient désormais la preuve qu'au moins un des suspects n'était pas humain et qu'à cause de cela, l'armée allait disparaître.

« Vous devriez disparaître, vous qui n'êtes même pas humains. »

* * *

*Si vous avez regardé Game of Thrones : Eh bien, c'était comme le combat Oberyn VS La montagne. Sinon, imaginez-les se faire écraser par des titans, simplement.

A la semaine prochaine.


	3. Ordures

Hello. Merci pour vos lectures, once again.

On reprend ici l'idée du jugement d'Eren. Oui, ça ressemble à l'œuvre d'Hajime Isayama, je sais. Mais encore une fois, le monde reste différent.

Merci à Leyana et j'espère que la suite te plaira :) Et finalement je publie plus tôt car je ne serai pas là la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Désespoir – Ordures**

« Vous devriez disparaître, vous qui n'êtes même pas humains. »

Eren allait être jugé à cause de sa force titanesque. Aucun homme ne devrait pouvoir soutenir une telle force sans endommager son propre corps. Il avait sauvé Mikasa, tué des êtres modifiés, et il était désormais considéré comme un être modifié par la Brigade Spéciale. Le Bataillon devait le garder à tout prix. Ainsi, chacune des parties exposaient les arguments. La Brigade Spéciale avait l'appui des religieux et du peuple, tandis que le Bataillon d'exploration était considéré comme des suicidaires. De même, les paysans accusaient Mikasa comme étant une immondice par sa proximité avec l'accusé Eren Jäger. Et cela, il ne pouvait le tolérer. « Mikasa n'est pas un monstre, vous êtes même bien plus monstrueux qu'elle ! » Il allait se faire tuer jusqu'à qu'intervienne le Capitaine du Bataillon d'exploration. Ainsi, le juge posa la question fatidique : pourquoi le garder dans ce cas ? « Pour le bien de l'humanité » clamait Erwin Smith au juge Darius Zackley. Pour pouvoir garder Eren, il devait être sous la garde du Capitaine Levi Ackerman mais surtout laisser au cachot, même si le Capitaine pouvait le tuer sans mal s'il le souhaitait vraiment.

Eren était devenu l'espoir de l'humanité bien qu'il fût craint par la majorité des militaires.

C'était désormais le devoir du Capitaine et de son équipe : protéger Eren, au péril de leur propre vie.

Etait-ce le bon choix ? Le Capitaine n'en savait rien. Il savait juste qu'il devait protéger cet enfant. Maintenant que son existence avait été révélée, tout le marché noir était à sa poursuite. Avoir son ADN et la vendre à un prix exorbitant étaient tout ce qui intéressait les vendeurs. Même posséder un seul cheveu suffisait à créer un clone parfait. C'était pourquoi certaines personnes luttaient contre ce monde. Elles avaient vu des proches devenir des clones, tout comme Eren. Plus une personne était belle, plus son cheveu était cher. De plus, l'accélération du processus de vieillissement a permis l'expansion de ces pratiques. Attendre dix ans n'était plus nécessaire pour ces clones, cela se faisait en seulement six mois. Un an et les clones devenaient des « adultes » aptes à satisfaire les désirs les plus fous des clients, moyennant une somme d'argent, encore.

Plusieurs personnes avaient perdu la vie durant cette expédition au marché noir. Certains étaient même méconnaissables. Jean Kirschtein avait perdu son meilleur ami de vue. Il avait fini par le retrouver alors qu'il le cherchait parmi les cadavres. Marco Bott était mort.

Marco était mort. Jean ne l'était pas. Pas physiquement en tout cas.

Le marché noir représentait plus de trois-quarts de l'économie du pays, officiellement. Le quart restant était dû au tourisme. Seulement, parmi les touristes, tous profitaient des avantages qu'offrait le marché noir. Ainsi, le pays était dirigé par l'économie souterraine dans sa totalité.

Le monde obscur était une ordure.

Les hauts placés étaient des ordures.

Ils ne protégeaient que leurs propres intérêts, même si pour cela, il fallait détruire cette société désormais dominée par l'argent sale.

Combien d'entre eux étaient prêts à sauver la population du marché noir ? Le Bataillon d'exploration essayait en tout cas, pourtant, chaque membre continuait à être traité comme du bétail par la population. Car ce serait de leur faute si le marché existe. Plus la combativité était forte, plus le marché grandissait. Cela semblait être un effort inutile, que de se battre contre l'armée entière. Avaient-ils seulement une chance ? Depuis l'arrivée d'Eren oui, au moins une once.

Après avoir entendu cette histoire, la famille Reiss fut éradiquée, laissant place à des imposteurs à la tête du Royaume. Ce nouveau Roi comptait sur l'Armée et sur le marché noir pour s'enrichir. Si la famille Reiss avait pu s'allier aux ennemis, l'Armée aurait été perdue. Les ennemis étaient alors internes à l'Armée puisque l'ennemi n'était autre que le Corps d'Armée le plus suicidaire et donc le plus craint, même s'ils étaient souvent ridiculisés parce qu'ils ne pouvaient battre le marché noir. Ils étaient craints justement parce qu'il y avait Erwin Smith, le Commandant capable de sacrifier l'humanité pour la réussite. S'il venait à mettre en œuvre ce qu'il prévoyait, alors il détruirait l'Armée toute entière, ne laissant que son propre corps d'armée, avec les « élus ». Les principaux élus n'étaient autre que Hansi Zoe et son escouade, ainsi que Levi Ackerman et la sienne. S'il venait à disparaître, le Major Hansi Zoe deviendrait le Commandant du Bataillon d'exploration. Ce Major était plus compétent concernant les stratégies, et surtout, son esprit scientifique changeait sa façon de penser. Ainsi, le Major Zoe pouvait trouver les meilleures solutions, certes moins rapidement que le Commandant, mais toutes aussi efficaces. Son esprit d'analyse permettait au Commandant de confirmer sa décision. S'il disparaissait, s'il n'était plus apte à être Commandant ou s'il était capturé par la Brigade Spéciale, le prochain Commandant du Bataillon serait le Major Hansi Zoe. Le Capitaine Levi Ackerman aurait pu devenir Commandant, seulement, ses solutions impliquaient davantage de meurtres. Même si ça devenait inévitable, il valait mieux éviter le plus de morts possible.

Pour le moment, le Commandant se concentrait sur une chose. La 57ème expédition extramuros. Extramuros parce qu'il y a un mur entre l'Armée et le marché noir, et pour y accéder, il fallait seulement attendre minuit, car c'était à partir de cette heure-ci qu'ouvraient bars et maisons closes. Cette expédition regroupait toutes les recrues de la 104ème brigade d'entraînements. L'objectif principal est la protection de la recrue Eren Jäger et sa force titanesque. Le devoir du Bataillon était de détruire le marché noir, alors pourquoi tout se soldait par un échec ? Parce que même si le Commandant pouvait tout prévoir, il ne pouvait pas connaître la force de l'ennemi qui ne cessait de grandir. De plus, depuis la dernière embuscade, il craignait que d'autres arrivent et qu'elles soient bien plus dangereuses. Seulement, il devait prendre ce risque pour gagner. C'était un pari risqué, mais un pari qui détruirait le marché noir. Pourtant, une chose a bouleversé la tactique du Commandant. Tous les échantillons du laboratoire du Major Hansi Zoe ont été détruits.

Lors d'une des précédentes expéditions, des échantillons de clones et d'entités hybrides ont été ramenés afin d'être étudiés. Pour le moment, il était difficile de savoir qui avait été modifié ou non, car une analyse ADN était nécessaire, et même avec ça, les chances de réussite étaient bien trop faibles. Moins d'une personne sur mille était détectée comme étant modifiée. Il fallait augmenter le pourcentage avant de le soumettre à la population. Une personne modifiée sur mille était détectée. C'était bien trop peu. Déjà qu'il était difficile d'avoir des échantillons modifiés…

Maintenant que les échantillons ont été détruits, il fallait trouver le coupable.

Pour atteindre ce laboratoire, il fallait pouvoir une maîtrise parfaite des lames afin d'ouvrir une porte avec une telle précision sans se faire prendre. Ceux qui étaient adeptes des lames n'étaient autres que tous les hauts placés mais également certains élèves. Cependant, chacun pouvait cacher ses capacités, c'est pourquoi la recherche était ardue. De plus, en fin de journée, le coupable n'avait pas été trouvé.

Toutefois, Armin commençait déjà à soupçonner Annie, car sa lame était différente. C'était la lame du défunt Marco Bott. Armin l'avait entretenu avec lui. Il connaissait les moindres défauts de ces deux lames et celle-ci n'était clairement pas celle d'Annie. Pourtant il se tut, évitant de conclure à la hâte et sans aucune preuve à part une lame usée.

_ T'en penses quoi, Annie, du fait d'avoir rejoint le Bataillon d'exploration ? Exprima Connie.

_ Rien. Répondit-elle.

_ C'est normal, tu es dans la Brigade Spéciale… Si j'avais pu y aller moi aussi. Au lieu de ça, ils ne prenaient que les quatre premiers.

_ Si on te demandait de mourir, tu le ferais ?

_ Cette question n'a aucun sens, je ne le ferais pas.

_ Et toi Armin, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Eh bien… Si la raison est valable, c'est le devoir d'un militaire que de donner sa vie sans qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, même si on n'en a pas envie.

_ Alors comme ça, tu as pris ta décision.

_ Armin, tu… intervint Connie.

_ Oui. Je l'avais décidé depuis le début. Finalement, en discutant avec toi Annie, tu es plutôt gentille.

_ Ah. Pas vraiment.

_ Tu as sûrement une raison valable pour avoir choisi la Brigade Spéciale contrairement à Reiner ou Bertolt.

_ Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste rester en vie.

Les mots d'Annie paraissaient si logiques, mais quelque chose clochait, c'était la raison pour laquelle Armin la soupçonnait d'être l'auteure de ce crime.

Lorsqu'Eren fut mis au courant de ces destructions, le Commandant vint vers lui, lui demandant s'il savait ce qu'il se tramait. Eren n'en savait rien. « Désolé. » Déclara Erwin Smith. Puis il partit. Le Commandant avait compris quelque chose bien avant le reste de l'Armée. Mais quoi ? Ou alors, était-ce du bluff ? Erwin Smith cachait son jeu, même auprès de ses subordonnés. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il fallait faire confiance à leur Commandant. C'était tout. Même Mike Zacharias, son bras droit ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait, pourtant, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison.

A partir de là, le Commandant prépara davantage sa stratégie pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Leur tenue devait être similaire à celle des habitants afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Eren dut porter des lunettes de soleil car il refusait les lentilles qui lui faisaient mal. Mikasa lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait s'y habituer car sa couleur d'yeux était trop voyante. Les hommes se baladaient rarement en costume trois pièces. C'était donc sweat et jean pour la plupart d'entre eux. Cependant, Erwin et Levi durent mettre le costume, à cause de leur âge plus avancé que les recrus. Il n'y avait que peu de femmes dans ce marché. Il s'agissait principalement de prostituées. Erwin s'était demandé s'il ne devait pas les mettre de côté. Cependant, il avait fini par trouver un compromis. Les femmes seraient des gardes du corps, au moins elles évitaient les petites tenues. Hansi restait dans son laboratoire pour élaborer un autre type de capture.

Les femmes n'allaient pas dans ce genre d'endroit. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de leur mari. Et dès lors qu'ils ne payaient pas, tout était saisi, et surtout, des preuves existaient pour prouver que l'homme avait tort. C'était ainsi que de nombreux couples se séparaient et que des femmes s'étaient retrouvés dans cet endroit sordide qu'est le marché noir. Le viol, la chirurgie, le clonage, ou même encore des expérimentations sur ces personnes. C'était ce que subissaient les femmes de maris infidèles. Les hommes, quant à eux, devenaient esclaves des barons du marché noir.

Ainsi, les habitants du monde obscur appelaient ce lieu « La Cour Sombre » et il fallait que le bataillon parle de la même façon pour éviter tout soupçon.

Les plus jeunes étaient harcelés, et souvent, on leur demandait quelques faveurs contre de l'argent. A cause de leur innocence, ils étaient plongés dans la prostitution à leur insu. S'ils refusaient, ils se faisaient tuer, mais avant ça, on les clonait. Certains avaient pu fuir. Certains avaient reçu des injections parce qu'ils possédaient du potentiel. Et ceux qui avaient reçu du pouvoir et qui avaient pu fuir rejoignaient l'Armée pour se venger.

Vraiment ?

Il était temps de mettre en place cette stratégie pour éradiquer ladite Cour Sombre, et ainsi, ramener la paix et l'espoir.

Les militaires du Bataillon s'en allèrent.

Il était minuit passé. C'était l'heure de l'infiltration.

Eren était caché et entouré par l'escouade du Capitaine Levi. Ils se trouvaient à l'arrière-centre de la formation, le lieu de plus sûr.

En seulement deux heures, toute la partie droite de la formation fut détruite. Aucun moyen de prévenir les autres, à part le son d'un micro écrasé. Personne ne comprit. Une chose était sûre, c'était que l'entité qui l'avait détruite se rapprochait à grand pas et son objectif semblait être la suppression du Bataillon d'exploration.

Armin fut témoin du massacre provoqué par l'entité. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais cette entité n'était pas humaine. Ou alors, elle était comme Eren. Sa force était titanesque. Elle écrasait les autres sans mal. C'était l'enfer sur Terre, pensait-il. Alors qu'il était face à elle, elle ne lui retira que sa capuche avant de le regarder. C'était incompréhensible. Voilà ce qu'avait compris Armin. Elle ne voulait pas faire disparaître le Bataillon, elle recherchait quelqu'un. Et il se pourrait que ce soit Eren, sa cible.

Jean et Reiner rejoignirent Armin. Ils poursuivirent donc l'entité. Armin fut immédiatement considéré comme le Leader, par son intelligence. Jean et Reiner étaient plutôt des soldats lambda obéissant aux ordres.

Alors que Jean allait se faire écraser, Armin criait aussi fort qu'il pouvait que la monstruosité avait tué Eren. Elle s'arrêta net. Jean put s'en sortir. Reiner se mit alors à l'attaquer. Mais contre toute attente, l'entité l'écrasa d'une main. Ils avaient oublié que Reiner maniait l'épée à la perfection. Il s'en dégagea alors.

L'entité fuyait autre part et Armin ne pensait qu'à une chose : elle se dirigeait vers Eren après que celui-ci avait supposé sa position à ses camarades.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent. Aucun avis, j'imagine. A la semaine prochaine. Ou plus tard, je ne sais pas.


	4. Pertes

Hello !

Merci à Capo Kaeden pour la critique constructive :) et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et merci pour vos lectures. Et félicitations à celles et ceux qui ont passé et eu le bac ! :)

C'est pour le moment le premier arc, le prochain arc sera plus centré sur le marché noir. Un peu de patience donc.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Désespoir – Pertes**

Elle se dirigeait vers Eren.

Armin réfléchissait. Il pensait vraiment que cette entité était Annie. Elle était aussi blonde qu'elle, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus. Ce qui différait, c'était sa taille anormalement grande, ainsi que sa force. Bien qu'elle fût aussi forte réellement, il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle était cette chose monstrueuse. Cependant, ça concordait. Il ne manquait personne dans ce corps d'armée et elle avait rejoint la Brigade Spéciale. Ce monstre avait de l'intelligence et physiquement, il était en forme. Autre preuve qu'il s'agissait d'elle, c'était qu'elle avait regardé le visage d'Armin. De plus, elle s'était arrêtée lorsqu'il avait dit haut et fort qu'elle avait tué « l'idiot suicidaire » et seule leur promotion l'appelait de la sorte. Armin était convaincu que c'était elle. Maintenant, il fallait pouvoir le dire au Commandant. Seulement, ils étaient perdus. Armin était blessé, il devenait un poids mort pour cette équipe. Pourtant il ne pouvait abandonner. Il fallait révéler l'identité du monstre au Commandant Erwin Smith, coûte que coûte.

Il s'agissait d'Annie Leonhart, de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement, membre de la Brigade Spéciale, garde du corps du nouveau roi.

Avant de pouvoir en parler au Commandant, il fallait revenir vivant. Et pour cela, il fallait avancer sans se faire remarquer davantage. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que personne ne pouvait les aider. C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Elle arrivait. Cette jeune fille douce et semblable à une déesse, portant le nom de Christa Lenz*. Personne ne savait d'où elle sortait. Mais elle pouvait soigner, grâce aux premiers soins. Qui était-elle ? Christa Lenz, celle qui aura permis à Armin, Jean et Reiner d'avancer, et de survivre. Ils ne retrouvaient pas le groupe principal tout de suite, ils avaient seulement pu rejoindre une partie encore vivante. Apparemment, il fallait se séparer.

La formation avait totalement disparue. Eren était désormais vulnérable. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que seul le centre pouvait avancer. La totalité du Bataillon pensait que le Commandant avait perdu la tête. En effet, ils étaient entourés par les sbires de cette Cour Sombre, tous aussi monstrueux les uns que les autres, non pas par leur physique, mais par leurs capacités. Ils semblaient avoir pour ordre de ne pas les tuer, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Ils avançaient doucement. Ils se rapprochaient. Le Bataillon n'avait d'autre choix que de rester sur ses gardes et de s'éloigner discrètement. Avec la nouvelle arrivante, ils semblaient se sentir en sécurité. Ils ne pouvaient dire pourquoi, mais il fallait prendre cette jeune fille et la ramener dans le Bataillon d'exploration. Elle serait primordiale pour les missions futures.

Alors que les formations droites et gauches étaient encerclées, le centre ne pouvait désormais plus s'enfuir. Parce que la menace arrivait à grande vitesse.

Elle apparut. C'était la fin.

Comment un monstre tel que celui-ci avait pu infiltrer la formation aussi profondément ?

Il fallait avancer. Le plus vite possible. Alors que plusieurs personnes perdaient la vie pour protéger Eren, l'entité courait de plus en plus vite. Elle allait les rattraper. Ils allaient mourir.

L'escouade Levi demandait à son Capitaine de faire quelque chose. Il était l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, après tout. Ils étaient désespérés. Ils allaient mourir et ils ne voulaient pas. Ils devaient réduire à néant cette chose. Il fallait protéger Eren. Et il fallait se protéger, par tous moyens.

Le seul ordre qu'ils reçurent était « Avancez. »

Comment le Capitaine pouvait-il être aussi calme dans une telle situation ? Se demandait Eren. Il voulait les aider. Il devait combattre cette chose, ou ses camarades allaient mourir sous ses yeux. Alors qu'il allait commettre l'irréparable, Petra Ral, subordonnée du Capitaine, lui intima de leur faire confiance. Elle ne montrait que désespoir, mais confiance totale envers Levi. Et toute l'escouade le suivait. Leur regard disait « Je suivrai le Capitaine Levi Ackerman jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut ».

Alors qu'ils avançaient, l'entité arrivait. Elle n'était pas humaine. Elle était monstrueuse.

Ils comprirent ensuite pourquoi le scientifique Hansi Zoe était resté dans son laboratoire.

De multiples flèches s'étaient accrochées à la chose. Ces flèches étaient imprégnées d'anesthésiants. Pourtant, l'être, bien qu'il ne pût plus bouger, restait éveillé.

L'escouade Levi avait fini par s'arrêter plus loin. Le Capitaine avait rejoint le Commandant et le Scientifique. Il fallait tuer ce monstre. Plus précisément, il fallait découvrir quel était l'humain à l'intérieur.

Finalement, tout le monde avait fini par comprendre qu'il y avait un homme dans ce monstre.

Seuls Erwin Smith, Hansi Zoe et Levi Ackerman savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, au début au moins. L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité mutilait la chose afin que l'humain à l'intérieur sortît. Seulement, l'unique réponse était un cri strident.

Un cri pouvant rendre sourd n'importe qui.

Toute personne proche avait entendu ce cri. Les habitants de la Cour Sombre ne firent plus attention au Bataillon. Ils partaient, ils couraient, ils rejoignaient l'endroit où le cri s'était produit. Alors que le Capitaine lui somma d'arrêter, une horde de monstres s'avança. Le Commandant ordonna à ses hommes de tous les tuer, parce qu'il avait compris que ces habitants allaient la dévorer. Cependant, il était trop tard. La chose n'était plus. Cette mission, était encore une fois un échec. Il fallait retourner dans l'enceinte de l'armée. L'ordre de repli général avait été donné.

Ils étaient encore séparés, ils allaient se rejoindre à la sortie, devant la porte qui reliait la ville au marché noir.

Toutefois, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Non seulement la mission était un échec, mais en plus, le nombre de morts augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils rentraient.

La chose n'était pas morte, le Commandant en était sûr. Il en avait parlé au scientifique Hansi Zoe.

_ As-tu vu la personne avoir été dévorée par ses congénères ? C'était une question rhétorique.

Hansi ne répondit qu'avec un simple « hein ? »

_ Cette personne porte maintenant le même équipement que nous. Nous devons rester vigilants.

Finalement, le seul qui connût l'identité du monstre n'était autre que le soldat Armin Arlert.

_ Même si cette personne est comme Eren, celle-ci a bien plus d'expériences et surtout, il se pourrait bien qu'elle redevienne ce monstre. Affirma le Commandant.

* * *

Alors qu'ils rentraient, l'escouade Levi avait crû apercevoir le signal de leur Capitaine. En effet, ils s'étaient tous prévenus qu'il fallait retourner dans l'enceinte de l'armée. Cependant, ce n'était pas le Capitaine. Ainsi, le premier de l'escouade à mourir n'était autre que Gunther. Cette personne savait manier l'épée, et surtout, elle était suffisamment forte pour pouvoir tuer un membre de l'escouade.

Alors que les survivants voulaient la tuer tant qu'elle était humaine, celle-ci se transforma à nouveau.

Elle était redevenue ce monstre hideux. Elle courait si vite qu'elle rattrapait l'escouade. Eren voulut alors prendre part au combat, mais Erd, Petra et Auruo l'arrêtèrent et ce serait eux qui la détruiraient.

Ils y arrivaient. Ils lui avaient crevé les yeux, avait réduit son corps en bouilli. Il fallait maintenant atteindre le point faible : la nuque.

Cette fois, ce fut Erd qui fut dévoré. Petra fut écrasée. Et Auruo fut éjecté. Ils pissaient le sang.

Eren avait fini par se transformer. Deux monstres allaient s'entretuer.

Alors qu'ils commençaient, Levi et Mikasa Ackerman s'avançaient. Leur objectif : retrouver Eren vivant. Il fallait oublier l'autre. Sa cible était Eren, depuis le début.

Le combat s'éternisait. Elle esquivait les coups d'Eren, elle fuyait, elle semblait à la fois fascinée et effrayée et pourtant, tout comme elle, il était hideux et méconnaissable. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain, hormis leur capacité à réfléchir. Tout n'était qu'instinct.

Eren avait fini par comprendre que les techniques de combat de l'entité ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit. Cette façon de combattre, c'était celle d'Annie. Il ne put rien faire à part être choqué, voire même déçu, il ne savait plus. Elle en profita alors pour l'attaquer. Il ne bougea plus. Il était devenu passif. Elle le captura. Eren avait été capturé, elle avait réussi sa mission.

Non seulement le Bataillon avait perdu un nombre important de ses hommes, mais aussi, Eren avait été capturé. C'était un échec.

Alors que Levi pensait qu'Eren était mort, Mikasa soutenait qu'il était vivant. Ils avaient fini par parier dessus. Si Eren était vivant, alors il ne fallait pas tuer la chose, mais il fallait juste le sauver. C'était le plus important.

_ Tu feras diversion, j'en profiterai pour la taillader.

Mikasa obéit. Elle allait devant la chose, pendant qu'elle courait. Tandis que Levi la suivait. L'entité se retourna. Seulement, Levi était l'homme le plus fort du monde. Il la rendit aveugle avant de l'attaquer de haut en bas, elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mikasa vit une ouverture. Elle voulait savoir qui était l'humain à l'intérieur. Seulement, elle avait été imprudente. Elle allait se faire écrabouiller. Elle fut secourue par le Capitaine, qui au passage, se fit une entorse. Mais il fallait sauver Eren. Il fallait qu'il reste vivant, au moins lui. Il était si rapide qu'il lui taillada la mâchoire afin d'en sortir Eren.

Il est vivant. Il respirait. Il le fit savoir à Mikasa.

Lui au moins était vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait à présent.

* * *

Levi et Mikasa avaient fini par rejoindre l'ensemble du Bataillon.

La plupart se plaignait qu'on ne récupérait pas tous leurs camarades. Comment tous les récupérer sachant que l'ennemi était encore dans les parages ? Le Commandant clama que ses ordres étaient absolus. Que ça ne servait à rien d'aller chercher des camarades parfois méconnaissables. « Nous rentrons » d'une voix ferme et déterminé. Le Commandant se fit traiter de sans cœur, et c'était probablement vrai. Il fallait choisir entre des centaines d'hommes et toute la population. Le choix était alors évident, mais ça, certains membres ne le comprenaient pas.

De toute façon, on allait tous mourir un jour, alors autant donner un monde meilleur aux générations futures.

Il fallait éradiquer cette Cour Sombre, ce marché noir. Il fallait arrêter de vouloir tout commander, tout modifier. C'était certes utopique, mais Erwin Smith y croyait de tout cœur. Il fallait également détruire l'Armée et la Royauté. Ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout, c'est l'égalité en Droit, pour tous. Il avait déjà fait des recherches sur ce concept, c'était la Démocratie, selon les peuples anciens. Et pour cela, pour ses idéaux, il fallait faire des sacrifices, parce que l'humanité revivrait, il la sacrifierait.

Purifier l'humanité, que c'était absurde. L'Homme est la pire espèce, c'était pourquoi le marché noir existait, c'était évident, tellement évident que sa quête en devenait grotesque. Il en avait la preuve. Pour sauver un camarade mort, certains étaient prêts à retourner dans cet endroit. Et le pire, c'était que ça allait se passer, et que les morts augmenteraient encore.

En effet, ils y étaient retournés. On ne les avait plus revus. Par contre, d'autres entités étaient apparues pour les poursuivre. Il fallait jeter les corps. Ils l'avaient fait. Une dizaine de corps avait été laissé là afin de nourrir ces êtres anthropophages. Levi aperçut le corps de Petra, sa défunte subordonnée. Il avait été obligé de subir la mort de ses camarades, encore une fois, et encore à cause d'eux. Voilà plusieurs années qu'il avait perdu Farlan et Isabel. Et aujourd'hui, il avait perdu son escouade. Il ne s'y faisait pas. Il fallait vraiment que ce monde disparût. Il songeait ensuite aux nouvelles recrues. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux et pourtant, ils s'étaient engagés. Parce qu'ils avaient connu la peur, le désespoir, la perte d'un être cher, alors ils voulaient se venger. C'était le cas d'Eren par exemple. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Il était en vie, ça le soulageait. Il devait le rester, même si pour cela, il devait se sacrifier. Après tout, il est l'espoir de l'humanité désormais.

Alors qu'ils rentrèrent, ils furent hués par la population. Ils avaient moins d'effectif. Et pour couronner le tout, le père de Petra arriva vers Levi, lui disant qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle se mariât. La seule expression qu'il avait été l'horreur.

Ils retournèrent dans leur base. Levi s'était isolé. Il était avec Eren. Ils discutaient. Eren lui fit remarquer qu'il parlât plus que d'habitude.

Il ne parlait pas plus que d'habitude, il y avait juste qu'une seule personne qui l'écoutait désormais. Levi songeait à son escouade perdue. Il en parlait à Eren. Finalement, il était le seul encore vivant et il espérait que lui au moins, il resterait à ses côtés pendant encore longtemps.

* * *

*L'histoire de Christa/Historia arrivera plus tard.

J'utilise du subjonctif imparfait parfois… Mais c'est pour la concordance des temps. Faut bien que je m'améliore en français. Et rassurez-vous, je ne parle pas comme ça dans la vraie vie.

Des avis/reproches afin que je m'améliore ?


	5. Fin

Bon, ça ne me plait pas du tout de dire (d'écrire plutôt) ça mais j'arrête cette fic. Elle n'a aucun intérêt, aussi bien pour moi que pour vous. ça me fait chier. J'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire, la fic, pas ce truc hein, au cas où vous l'auriez pas compris.

Donc j'arrête, et c'est pas la peine de me dire que je fais pitié ou quoi que ce soit, ça me fait chier de perdre du temps pour rien.

Bonne continuation.


End file.
